


За гордость надо платить

by aqwt101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>После завершения дела команда отправляется на обед, и Гиббс и Тони принимают участие в небольшом состязании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За гордость надо платить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pay for Your Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7607) by Nix. 



Скользнув в кресло, Тони наблюдал, усмехаясь, как Кейт, Эбби и МакГи маневрируют вокруг оставшихся трех мест, когда Гиббс занял кресло напротив. В конце концов МакГи уселся рядом с Тони, надувшись, когда Кейт заняла крайнее место, а Эбби плюхнулась в кресло рядом с Гиббсом. Тони мог бы сказать ему, что Эбби просто любит, чтобы ее поуговаривали, но какой тогда интерес?

\- Хочу сказать, что любой, кто надевает перчатки для совершения убийства, а потом бросает их в ближайший мусорный бак, просто просит, чтобы его поймали, - сказала Эбби, вскидывая руки. – Разве не все знают, что мы может снимать отпечатки _изнутри_ перчаток?

\- Это не значит, что он хотел быть пойманным, Эбс, - сухо сказал Гиббс. – Просто, что он был глуп.

\- Лично я считаю, что мы должны быть благодарны глупым преступникам, - сказал Тони, взяв со стола меню. – Они делают нашу работу проще.

\- Мы не выполняем работу, потому что она простая, - заметил МакГи.

Тони закатил глаза. – Спасибо за эти мудрые слова, новичок.

\- Давайте уже заказывать? – нетерпеливо прервала Кейт.

\- Расслабься, Кейт, - сказал Тони, возвращая внимание к меню. – Это же праздничный обед, да?

\- Я до сих пор не уверен, что именно мы празднуем, - сказал Гиббс. – Дело было легким.

\- Мы празднуем то, что раскрыли его меньше чем за день, - твердо заявила Эбби. – Потому что обычно новое дело в пятницу – убийца выходных, а у меня есть планы.

\- Какие планы? – осведомился МакГи.

Прежде чем Эбби успела ответить, подошла официантка.

\- Принести вам что-нибудь выпить? – бодро поинтересовалась она, поставив на столик тарелку с сальсой и блюдо с кукурузными чипсами.

Кейт и Эбби заказали коктейли – клубничный для Кейт, лимонный для Эбби. Тони и МакГи остановились на домашнем пиве, а Гиббс выбрал "Dos Equis" Когда официантка удалилась, Тони ухватил с тарелки чипс и щедро окунул его в сальсу.

\- Боже, Тони, оставь нам хоть немного, - Кейт протянула руку с чипсом, словно пытаясь соскрести немного сальсы с его.

Тони быстро отдернул руку и засунул чипс в рот, накапав сальсой на стол.

\- Эй, ее нужно много, чтобы был эффект, - запротестовал он. – Сальса в ресторанах практически безвкусная только потому, что некоторые не могут выдержать немного специй.

\- Съесть _больше_ вряд ли сделает ее острее, - сухо сказала Кейт.

\- Это помогает, - возразил Тони, потянувшись за сальсой новым чипсом. В этот раз Кейт удалось уменьшить ее количество. Тони скорчил ей гримасу.

\- Еще одно доказательство, что для Тони важнее количество, чем качество, - сказал МакГи, усмехнувшись.

\- Говорит человек, у которого…плоховато с качеством, – отпарировал Тони.

\- У тебя _все_ мысли только о сексе? – поинтересовался МакГи.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Тони, соперничая с Кейт за очередной чипс. - Иногда еще и о еде. – В этот раз он выиграл и триумфально усмехнулся, запихнув чипс в рот.

Кейт раздраженно выдохнула.

\- Если хочешь специй, закажи перец и оставь сальсу остальным.

\- Мне нравится вкус сальсы, - запротестовал Тони.

Кейт вызывающе приподняла бровь. – А может, ты просто знаешь, что не выдержишь больше специй, чем все остальные.

\- Давай, Тони, - подстегнул МакГи. – Задай себе перцу.

\- Это совсем не так смешно, как тебе кажется, - сказал Тони, искоса глянув на МакГи.

Официантка вернулась с их напитками.

\- Вы готовы сделать заказ? – спросила она, поставив стаканы и бутылки на столик.

Пятерка обменялась взглядами. Кейт заказывала последней. Передав меню официантке, она хитро улыбнулась Тони и спросила:

\- Не могли бы вы принести нам перцев халапеньо, пока мы ждем наши заказы?

Официантка, судя по всему, удивилась, но вслух сказала только:

\- Конечно. И еще воды?

Кейт окинула Тони оценивающим взглядом.

\- Да, пожалуй, - мило согласилась она.

\- Думаешь, я не съем одного перца? – Тони задрал подбородок.

\- О, знаю, что съешь, - ответила Кейт. – Просто мне не терпится увидеть результат.

\- Эй, Тони может выдержать немного огня, - сказала Эбби, хитро покосившись на него. - Или я так слышала.

\- Спасибо за веру, Эбби, - чинно сказал Тони. Потом усмехнулся и подмигнул ей. – Может, я им как-нибудь поделюсь.

\- Обещание, обещания, - поддразнила Эбби.

МакГи, как с удовлетворением заметил Тони, был должным образом не в своей тарелке.

\- Хочешь поспорить, сможет ли он проглотить, не поморщившись? – спросила Кейт у Эбби.

\- О, Тони никогда не вздрогнет, - уверенно ответила Эбби. – Это почти также плохо, как плеваться.

\- Эбби! – в ужасе воскликнул Тони. – Она не это имела в виду!

\- Ты всегда такой воспитанный, Диноззо? – спокойно поинтересовался Гиббс.

Тони уставился на него. – Вы себе не представляете, как неправильно этот вопрос звучит в ваших устах, босс.

Эбби хихикнула. – Как считаешь, а почему он спросил?

\- Ради бога, Эбби, просто сделай ставку, - попросил Тони.

Эбби наклонилась через стол и потрепала его по руке.

\- Бедный Тони. Конечно, я защищу твою честь.

\- Эй!

Эбби проигнорировала его, обратившись к Кейт.

\- Сколько?

Кейт пожала плечами. – Двадцать баксов?

\- Заметано, - с уверенностью согласилась Эбби.

\- Моя честь стоит всего двадцать баксов? – пожаловался Тони.

\- Бери, что дают, Тони, - посоветовал МакГи. – Я бы вообще на тебя не поставил.

\- Эбби стоило поставить больше, - прокомментировал Гиббс.

\- _Спасибо,_ босс.

\- Экономка семьи Диноззо была мексиканкой, - объяснил Гиббс. – Понадобится больше, чем халапеньо, чтобы он вспотел.

\- Эй! – запротестовал Тони. – Вы меня выдаете!

\- Да ну? – поднял бровь Гиббс. – Ты не заключал пари, ты ничего не получаешь.

Тони сдвинул брови. – Эбби…

\- О нет, - твердо сказал Эбби. – Я не буду делиться с тобой своим выигрышем. Мой спор, мои деньги.

\- Если я не съем перец, не будет и спора, - возразил Тони.

\- Если он не съест перец, я предположу, что он не может, и потребую компенсации, - заявила Кейт.

Эбби надулась.

\- Я не виновата, что он струсил.

\- Я не струсил! – возмутился Тони. – Дело в моей доле выигрыша.

\- Если будет выигрыш, - хмыкнула Кейт.

На столе появилась тарелка с шестью перцами, и Тони, Кейт и Эбби удивленно подняли головы, увидев усмехающуюся официантку. Через мгновение Тони протянул руку и поднял один стручок за хвостик.

\- Я хочу свою долю, - сказал он Эбби.

Она закатила глаза.

\- Это десять баксов, Тони.

\- Это дело принципа!

\- Это ты пытаешься отвертеться и не есть перец, - сказала Кейт. – Я так и знала, что ты не справишься.

Сузив глаза, Тони демонстративно откусил почти весь стручок и преувеличенно медленно прожевал. Рот обожгло огнем, но Тони не поморщился. Проглотив, он самодовольно ухмыльнулся Кейт.

Вздохнув, она залезла в кошелек, нашла двадцатку и протянула ликующей Эбби.

\- Нужно было больше в меня верить, Кейт, - с притворным сочувствием заметил Тони.

\- Не понимаю, чем ты гордишься, Диноззо, - небрежно сказал Гиббс. Он поднял с тарелки другой перец, засунул в рот, прожевал, проглотил. – Это всего лишь халапеньо.

Тони сердито глянул на него.

\- Это _два_ халапеньо, - вызывающе сказал он и быстро прожевал второй.

Приподняв бровь, Гиббс расправился со вторым так спокойно, словно это была морковка.

\- И? – спросил он.

Решительно сузив глаза, Тони проигнорировал, что губы у него горели, и потянулся за третьим халапеньо. Поднеся его ко рту, он услышал шепот Кейт:

\- Ладно, теперь пятьдесят баксов, что он поморщится.

\- Когда Гиббс наблюдает? – прошептала в ответ Эбби. – По рукам.

\- Я вас слышу, - заметил Тони. – И половина моя.

\- Просто съешь перец!

Тони стрельнул в нее взглядом и засунул перец в рот, прожевав и проглотив так быстро, как смог. Он триумфально усмехнулся Гиббсу, но усмешка быстро увяла, когда Гиббс медленно и тщательно прожевал последний перец, словно дразня быструю работу Тони _своим_ третьим.

Не сводя взгляда с Тони, Гиббс едва заметно усмехнулся и поднял руку. Официантка появилась как по волшебству.

\- Воды? – поинтересовалась она.

\- Вообще-то, - сказал Гиббс, отводя взгляд от Тони и улыбнувшись ей, - я хотел узнать, нет ли у вас чилийских перцев.

Тони тяжело сглотнул, но не возразил.

\- Сэр, - нервно сказала официантка, - они в сто раз острее, чем халапеньо. Не уверена, что мне стоит…

\- У вас они есть? – прервал Гиббс.

\- Да, - неохотно подтвердила она.

\- Принесите нам.

Когда она ушла, МакГи взорвался. – Из всех, идиотских, нелепых сос…тязаний… - он замолчал, наткнувшись на обманчиво спокойный взгляд Гиббса. - Босс… - он сглотнул. – Просто…вы…от этих штук бывают _химические ожоги._

\- Мне совсем не нужно было этого знать, новичок, - слабо проговорил Тони.

Официантка вернулась почти мгновенно, оставив тарелку на столе и поспешно удалившись, словно расстояние могло избавить ее от причастности к тому, что должно было случиться. Как заметил Тони, в этот раз она принесла только два перца.

Тони наблюдал за тарелкой, будто перцы были способны выпрыгнуть из нее и напасть на него. Химические ожоги. Он тяжело сглотнул и глянул на Гиббса, отчасти надеясь, что они двое могут забыть про перцы и просто пообедать.

Но Гиббс протянул руку и выбрал один перец. Поднес ко рту. Откусил. Прожевал. Тони как завороженный наблюдал, как на виске его выступил пот. Гиббс медленно и вызывающе приподнял бровь.

\- Тони, - нерешительно сказала Кейт, - Ты не обязан…

Тони стиснул зубы, взял второй перец и положил в рот.

_Вспышка_. Огонь. Боль.

Задохнувшись, Тони выплюнул остатки перца на стол, еще не успев до конца сомкнуть челюсти. Рванувшись за стаканом с водой, он лихорадочно проглотил ее, пролив полстакана на себя. Застонав, он схватил воду Кейт и выплюнул половину в свой стакан, прежде чем проглотить остаток.

Наконец Тони поднял голову, дыша как выброшенная на берег рыба - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гиббс спокойно поднял собственный стакан и выпил воду залпом. Потом сделал то же самое с водой Эбби. И закончил, прожевав лед МакГи.

Долгое мгновение все глядели на красного и взъерошенного Тони, на Гиббса, невозмутимо жующего лед…и все покатились со смеху.


End file.
